Kill Bill
Kill Bill is the ninth case of Varini. It is the third case of Bois Centre. Plot Chief Marchant sent Dolorès and the player to Sofinxe Bank to prevent the assault of the bank. The investigators found the unconscious head of vault security Aleksander Kalashnikov near the vault door, before finding the dead body of a notorious criminal Bill Marler shot just inside the vault. They were surprised to find Ophelia Wright's presence near the crime scene, which she explained that she was at the bank while the heist and murder took place. After finding out that an agent was hidden among the suspects as well Aleksander regaining consciousness and his identification of the agent as Ophelia Wright, Gita Emirsyah, an actress, was caught guilty of the homicide. She told them that she had killed Bill because he had not only stole from her, but he sexually harassed her. At the bank when he had launched an assault on the bank, she had saw him and followed him into the vault where she shot him and took the belongings as well a large amount of gold and money with her. She was sentenced to 50 years in jail for murder and robbery. In the aftermath, the team interrogated her about the missing goods, she refused to say until she accidentally let loose a thought about flooding the men's restroom, which prompted them to search there. They soon looked into the restroom and found the missing cash and gold in a big bag hidden very well in a hidden trapdoor below the flood of water. After getting help from robber Jordan Huntington, socialite Rebecca Huntington's former robbery brother, they returned the money to the bank. At the end of the case, the team got informed by socialite revealed agent Ophelia Wright that there was someone mysterious lurking around the Saint Georges Caniso, prompting the team to investigate the casino. Jordan had pleaded for his sister's safety before the detectives left for the casino but it was revealed that she wasn't. Stats Victim *'Bill Marler' (shot with a rifle during a bank heist) Murder Weapon *'AK-47' Killer *'Gita Emirsyah' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is good at lock picking. *The suspect gambles. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is good at lock picking. *The suspect gambles. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is good at lock picking. *The suspect gambles. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gambles. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is good at lock picking. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain. Killer's Profile *The killer is good at lock picking. *The killer gambles. *The killer has an orange dye stain. *The killer weighs over 140 lbs. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Burn the Bills (3/6) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Varini Category:Bois Centre